


Cater

by tone_77



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Incest, M/M, 咖喱格, 莉缸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77
Summary: 他从不询问他可不可以、行不行，他只会说我爱你，好像爱可以是一切的通行证一样。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 12





	Cater

**Author's Note:**

> 莉缸

Noel听到身后咔嚓一声，门锁轻轻地被扣上。钥匙被扔在灯芯绒面料的沙发上，缓缓滑进坐垫的缝隙里，像是白兔子逃进了梦境的洞穴。  
落地台灯开着，房间不是他离开时候的样子，被子的一角翻起来，报纸上垫着披萨盒子。他看了一眼好端端的电视机走到阳台前收起窗帘，好多让一些卷着夜色的风透进来。桌子上有一枚新鲜的软木瓶塞和一只空玻璃杯，他扭头看见浴室的门关着。

Noel拉开门后听见音乐声，这么响，他刚才在外头一点也没听到，也许是淋浴喷头还开着的缘故，湿润的水汽蒸着他的肺部。他走过去拧上了喷头的阀，看到Liam趴在船型的浴缸里，湿漉漉的地砖上放着一瓶波特酒和一台CD机。这下曲子的声音更大了。  
“嘿！过来。”Liam把一只胳膊放到浴缸外面冲他甩了甩。Noel慢慢地挪过去，低头看见他用手在厚厚的泡沫里划拉了两下，Liam望着他说，“我找不到杯子了。”他缩了缩腿，丰富的泡沫底下露出一点点膝盖的肤色，“从这儿掉下去的。”他盯着他的哥哥，指了指两腿中间，指尖捎着一点醉意。  
Liam坐在他的眼皮底下，他的头发湿透，脖子和肩膀上残留的泡泡正在消磨，Noel能看清他脸上的胡茬。他挽起袖子靠过去，弯腰用左手探进浴缸，那些细密的泡泡亲热地拥着他的手臂，然后是温热的水，最后他触底，胸前全被打湿了。Liam轻声问他，“找到了吗？”  
音乐在浴室的瓷砖墙上反弹，鼓点扯着琴声，琴声扯着人声，嘶吼和呢喃来回交叉。“Liam”，如果他叫他的名字，也会被无尽地反弹回来，“Noel”。Liam的脸看起来很忧郁，他的眼睛在褪色。有人从水里抓住他的手腕，Noel一点也不怀疑明天的头条会是Gallagher兄弟一起淹死在浴缸里，他的耳边满是噪音和水声。

Noel只是站着，他拎起地上的瓶子，把酒泼进泡沫里，惹得他弟弟惊骂一声，然后转头走出了浴室。

电视机里有一个小房间，Noel坐在床尾，抓着遥控器不断地换台，却被困死在了这个小房间里。Liam穿着白色的袍子从浴室里走出来，把CD机搁在柜子上，他爬到Noel的床上，靠在他的背后。  
曲子还没有结束，他开始大声念一篇刊登在杂志上的文章，好像是NME还是什么别的，那是篇麦当娜的专访，她说她对摇滚乐不感兴趣。Noel扔开遥控器喊他闭上嘴，Liam充耳不闻地爬起来，从背后环住他，把杂志举在面前继续念那篇文章。  
Noel感觉到左肩上一沉，Liam的脸贴着他的脖子，鬓发还湿着。他渐渐听不清他叨逼的是些什么玩意，这家伙闻起来像是月桂和甜酒。  
Liam靠在他身上的时候，他看到电视机的画面上有两个孩子，想起媒体总爱将他们的关系描述得十分紧张，好像他们在一刻不停地吵架。他们确实会因为一些小事而吵起来，但人的情谊本应有高点和低谷，Noel以为这是真正的平衡。况且愤怒没有化解的方法，在等待情绪消化的时间里他们两个彻彻底底地不交谈，不对视，不去触碰对方，更别说做爱了。  
啊，Liam在亲他的耳朵了。他从不询问他可不可以、行不行，他只会说我爱你，好像爱可以是一切的通行证一样。Noel歪了歪头，Liam停下来看了他一眼。  
兄弟之间发生性关系这回事完完全全是个错误，还是那种不能被允许犯第二次的错误。但Liam似乎并不以此为耻，他说，你不能把欲望和爱分得很开。他们总能把对方弄糊涂了，但飞完叶子以后就全忘了，Noel有时候也不大想去思考，反正他们并不经常做爱，起码不像他们吵架那么频繁。  
“Noel……”Liam说，然后他的哥哥扭过头吻他。

塑料的拼装玩偶，卸掉它们的肢体和躯干可以重新拼起来，零件很多很乱，但是只有两个脑袋。在Liam长到能在院子里踢足球之前，在Noel找到他的第一把吉他之前，他们共享过这些玩具一段时间。玩偶在他们手中不断地撞毁、重装，最后变成一堆不分彼此的碎块消失在床底。  
有时候他们交换零件，“把你的武器给我。”Noel说。  
“我有的你都可以拿走。”  
Noel笑起来，“好。”  
这是一场交换。Liam低头亲吻他的手指，从他的掌中衔走一个和弦，攒住他的灵魂，把自己的一部分填进哥哥的体内。“没有人比你更好了。”Liam的笑容比没有月亮的原野还空。Noel捂住他的眼睛，从自己的四肢百骸里尝到荒诞和下作。  
墙壁越来越窄。

房间里空荡荡的，Noel在沙发上醒过来，右手攥着白纸。他走到窗前给自己倒了杯酒，低头重读一边纸上没有写完的歌词。他没有心情去管是否有一支酒杯被遗落在了浴室的浴缸里，他只知道音乐现在还不能停下来。


End file.
